


What do you mean Hyrule isn't first?

by Tachvintlogic



Series: System Memory and Adjacent [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Timeline, Gen, Humor, The Release Order Timeline, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachvintlogic/pseuds/Tachvintlogic
Summary: A group of Links try to figure out the timeline. It turns out that their shared spirit experienced the timeline in a very different order.
Series: System Memory and Adjacent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057529
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	What do you mean Hyrule isn't first?

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten into a habit of releasing short stories in between releasing chapters of my main fic. Like all those fics, this one is closely related to "A Fishing Rod in Hand is Worth 2 in System Memory". Here, I will reveal the exact game releases each Link is based off of.

The group of lads with the same name for seemingly no discernable reason settled down after a long day of traveling. Wild was quickly becoming the designated chef because not only can he make food that is unquestionably good, but it takes only about 8 seconds for him to cook every meal.

“So before going to sleep, maybe we should figure out where we are in the timeline,” said Warriors.

“Well first of all, I think it’s obvious which one of us is first,” said Sky.

“I am,” said Sky and Hyrule at the same time.

“Um… no I have to be first. In my time the country of Hyrule doesn’t exist yet.”

“But I’m first,” insisted Hyrule.

“Yeah, Hyrule’s right. I just get the feeling that he’s first,” said Legend. There were murmurs of agreement.

“No. I forged the Master Sword. I have to come first,” said Sky, even as some doubt creeped into his mind. He was first, right? He had to be. It didn’t make sense otherwise. Right? _Right?_

“But how come you’re the only one who knows about the Goddess Hylia?” asked Time.

“She was forgotten? I don’t know.”

“I know who Hylia is, and I’m probably last considering I’m 10,000 years after the last hero.” said Wild.

“Well Sky’s probably near the end if you’re last,” said Twilight.

“I object to Wild being last as I think I might be after him,” said Warriors, “and I am definitely after Sky.”

“If you’re last,” said Legend, “then I’m either second or third.” He was fairly certain he was second, but at the same time, there was a small part of him that insisted he was last.

“You’re second. I’m third,” said Time.

“Guys, I’m going to agree with Sky that he’s first. We can’t assume our order based on intuition, only facts. If we based it on intuition, then I would’ve done my 2nd quest first, my 3rd quest second, and my 1st quest last,” said Four.

“Yeah, intuition reverses the order of my quests too,” said Wind, “but even ignoring intuition I’m definitely after Time.”

“As am I,” said Twilight, smiling. His intuition wasn’t contradicting reality. (He didn’t really want to consider what that would mean if it did, or why that would be.)

“Wait, let me write this down,” said Wind. He took out a piece of paper to make notes. “So can we all agree that Sky is first ignoring intuition?”

There were murmurs of reluctant agreement, and Wind wrote Sky’s name first. “So Sky’s first, then there’s Time, and then it splits and there’s me and Twilight.” He drew the timeline split and wrote the name where they appeared on the timeline. “Then way down here there’s Wild. Which timeline do you think you’re from?”

“Me? Oh there definitely was a great flood in our history.” Wind started to write Wild’s name next to the branch he was on. “But there was a Hero of Twilight in our history, so I don’t know.” Wind frowned and crossed Wild’s name out.

“Okay, anyone think they know where they are?”

“Four is before me,” said Time. He knew that had to be the case because he’s heard of the Hero of the Four Sword, even though saying it sounded so _wrong_.

Wind wrote Four before between Sky and Time. “Anything else?”

“I’m after Wind, Twilight, and Legend, but I’m with Wild. I don’t know where I am on the timeline,” said Warriors.

“Have you heard of Calamity Ganon?” asked Wild.

“No.”

“Then you’ve before me at least.”

Wind wrote Warriors a few spaces above Wild. “So the only people missing are Legend and Hyrule.”

“Have any of you heard of the tragedy of Zelda I?” asked Hyrule. Everyone shook their head. “Well, she was put into an eternal slumber and her brother declared all princesses after that point be named Zelda, so I would assume I have to be before anyone whose princess is named Zelda since, you know, Zelda the first.”

“Except they kind of do that anyway,” said Warriors. “First just means the previous queen broke the chain and wasn’t named Zelda. You could have Zelda LXV, Zelda LXVI, Gertrude, then Zelda I, Zelda II, etc.”

“That’s stupid,” said Hyrule.

“It’s as stupid as every Gerudo male being named Ganondorf or some variation of that,” said Four. “Let’s try villains. Who’s heard of Vaati?” Everyone shook their head. He wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed or satisfied with a job well done. “What about a Ganon that’s a giant blue boar and wields a trident?”

Time, Twilight, Wind, Warriors, and Wild shook their head. Legend and Hyrule nodded. “That’s definitely my Ganon,” said Legend, “so I must be after you.” It didn’t sound all that wrong to him.

“Same here,” said Hyrule, trying to ignore how every part of his soul was screaming that it couldn’t be true, that he had to be first. There was no one before him. _No one._ “But I could still be second and be directly after Sky.”

“Okay, where did your Ganon come from?” said Wind.

“Not sure.”

“Let’s… hold off on placing you anywhere then, cause it still sounds like your Ganon and Four’s Ganon are the same.”

“I’m pretty sure the time between Four and I isn’t actually that long, so Legend might be after me,” said Time. “What’s the backstory for your Ganon?”

“He was sealed away in the corrupted sacred realm by the seven sages,” said Legend.

“What are sages?” asked Hyrule.

“They’re like the guardians of the sacred realm and are there to protect Hyrule from evil,” said Legend.

“I’ve never heard of them,” said Hyrule.

“That’s because they’re shy and don’t want to introduce themselves to their protectee yet,” said Time, snickering.

Hyrule and Legend looked confused. Then Twilight eyes widened in realization, then looked angry. “Oh! That’s a terrible joke.”

“I don’t get it,” said Hyrule.

“They protect _Hyrule_.”

Time watched in delight as the other heroes processed Twilight’s words, their faces expressing deep thought, then realization, and then annoyance. “Jokes aside, it’s possible the information was lost to time. What about the different races that exist?”

The existence of Gorons and Gerudo didn’t help placement, though it cemented the growing evidence that Legend and Hyrule probably didn’t fit between Sky and Time. Time, at least, was happy that he was still third, even if it wasn’t in the way he felt he was third. The Rito and Zora in Wild’s time didn’t help place him in either branch to Wind’s frustration. However, there seemed to be disagreement about Zora behavior.

“They’re always monsters,” said Hyrule.

“I’m telling you, they’re nice people. Twilight, back me up here,” said Time. Twilight nodded.

“They’re green and are sometimes enemies, sometimes not.” said Legend, “I think you’re thinking of sea Zoras. Hyrule is talking about river Zoras, which are the ones in Hyrule the country. They used to be allies with Hyrule the country, but after the Imprisoning War their relationship soured, and their appearance changed.”

“My Zoras are nice and they live in a river,” said Twilight, “so you can’t be part of my branch.”

“Nor mine,” said Wind, “We don’t have Zoras.”

Wild pulled out his slate. “Do they look like this?” He showed them all a picture of Sidon.

“They’re blue not red, but yeah that’s a Zora,” said Twilight. Time nodded in agreement.

“I have never seen a Zora like that in my life,” said Hyrule

“You guys are definitely describing sea Zoras,” said Legend, “river Zoras are green with large lips and fins on the side of their face.”

“That sounds like my Zoras,” said Hyrule.

“And mine,” said Four.

Time looked at Four incredulously, “You sure?”

“Hey, it’s true! One was nice, but the rest attacked me!”

Wind scribbled on the timeline sheet. “Okay, I think I got it.” He showed the others the timeline. Between Four and Time, there was a split with a branch with the name _Legend_ followed by _Hyrule_. Pointing to the split was an arrow labeling it as _Unknown Event_. The three branches then merged into a single line with the merger point labeled _Unknown Merge_. On the unified branch was Warriors followed by Wild. “So what exactly is the Imprisoning War?”

“It was when the seven sages sealed Ganon away the first time in the sacred realm,” said Legend.

“You sure it wasn’t the Four Sword?”

“Yep.”

“Then I have no idea what it is,” said Four.

Wind crossed out _Unknown Event_ and wrote _Imprisoning War_. “So before or around Time’s time there’s another spilt between whether the Four’s Ganon comes back and the Imprisoning War happens or Four’s Ganon doesn’t come back. Any objections? Anything to add?”

Hyrule wanted to object to being placed after Legend, but realized it was probably a lost cause. He killed Ganon after all, and the only way Legend could be after him is if he failed and the blood cult succeeded.

That would be admitting he was a failure, so he reluctantly shook his head like the others.

“Well, villains were mentioned. Has anyone heard of Twinrova?” asked Legend.

“Yeah, she was, or they were, Ganondorf’s mother,” said Time.

“Um… how old were they?” asked Wind.

“Like 400 I think?” said Time.

“Okay, so the Imprisoning War event happened between your adventure or 400 years prior. Could it have been your adventure?”

"Maybe? I don't see how though. I have a different Ganondorf."

"Well something weird happened when you messed with time. What's another branch?" said Legend shrugging.

Wind reconnected Legend and Hyrule's branch at Time's spilt and labeled it _Imprisoning War?_ and showed it to everyone. "Anything else?"

No one could think of anything to add. The timeline looked pretty complete. Everyone was quiet, studying the timeline solemnly.

“Still feels wrong, though,” said Four, “like I still feel I’m after Time and Hyrule.”

“Yeah,” agreed Warriors, “being before Wild still feels wrong.”

“I don’t like it either,” said Wind frowning. It was a logical timeline, at least with the information they had. Sure, some things didn’t fit cleanly, but it seemed right.

But it felt _wrong_ , and not in an ‘oh this person actually comes before this person’ way, but fundamentally wrong. The splits were wrong. Sky isn’t first; Wind was certain he came right before his 1st adventure. Twilight didn’t belong on a different branch, and neither did Legend or Hyrule.

Wind looked at Hyrule, who was curled up in the feral position looking at the floor. Twilight's expression was unreadable, as was Sky's. “You wanna make a timeline of our adventures based on intuition?”

Hyrule perked up immediately and nodded excitedly. Wind saw other excited nods of agreement and cheering and got out another piece of paper and wrote Hyrule at the top. It was the first thing he had written since this started that truly felt _right_.

It was quickly apparent that a lot of their doubts about their own placement had to do with the fact that their adventures didn’t take place in the same order. Legend’s first adventure was before Time’s first, but he had another one afterward, and Time’s second was after that one. It was much easier to place them after that. Never mind how that didn’t make chronological sense. It felt _right_ , and that was what was important.

Their new timeline, which they were much happier with, went Hyrule, Legend’s 1st quest, Time’s 1st, Legend’s 3rd, Time’s 2nd, Legend’s 2nd (which might actually count as two quests), Four’s 2nd, Four’s 3rd, Four’s 1st, Twilight’s 1st, Wind’s 2nd, Twilight’s 2nd (which he said shouldn’t really count because he was just testing a new weapon for Zelda), Sky, Wind’s 1st, Legend’s 4th, Legend’s 6th, Wild, Warriors, and then Legend’s 5th.

Wind looked at the new timeline, pondering. It was so better than the first one. “I feel like we’re missing something.”

“Yeah,” Sky agreed, “like I feel there should be someone right before me.”

“Maybe. There’s a hero 10,000 years before me and none of you match his description,” said Wild. “Who’s to say there isn’t a hero before you who happens to not have portal problems?”

Wind wrote _Unknown_ right before Sky and smiled. Yes. This was right. This was the truth. He showed it everyone and was meet with resounding approval.

Dark Link was observing the Links from afar, completely baffled by their conversation.

“Why in the world would they think The Hero of Hyrule is first?”

Vaati smirked. “Because he is.”

Dark Link stared in utter disbelief. “I’m sorry what??”

“When you study magic as much as I have, you learn things. Forbidden things. Things which incite the ire of the goddesses to even speak of.”

Dark Link rolled his eyes and scoffed. Cryptic Vaati was only somewhat more tolerable than pervert Vaati. “Let’s move before the wolf picks up our scent.”

“By the way, there _is_ a Hero from New Hyrule. Why isn’t he here?” asked Vaati.

“Everyone out of the danger zone? Last call!” shouted Link.

“Clear!” shouted Zelda, “Ready to start!”

“Initiating in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!” Link pulled down the lever to activate the machine and watched behind the safety glass. The giant machine hummed to life and nothing exploded, which was a good sign. The giant gears he had “borrowed” from his trains began to turn, and the magnet at the center of the system began to spin. 

He checked the readings coming from the control panel. “Everything looks good so far. I think it’s working.”

“It’s not going to explode this time right?” asked Zelda playfully.

“Someone or something sabotaged the voltage controller. That wasn’t my fault,” argued Link.

Zelda giggled. “I know. I know. But you’re sure it’s working?”

“Yep. This baby should be emitting a strong enough energy field to destabilize all those weird portals. They shouldn’t appear anymore. And I replaced the surge protector so they can’t sabotage it again either. They could hit the power supply with lightning and have no effect.”

“Now all that remains is to clear out the monsters that already appeared. They’re stranded with nowhere to run or hide. I suppose the kingdom is once again in your debt.”

Link shifted awkwardly and put his hand on the back of his head. “Well, it’s just part of the job your Highness. And I think I know how to clear out the monsters.”

“Oh really? How?”

“So you know bombs?”

“…I’m listening.”

Dark Link grimaced. “I hate engineers.”

**Author's Note:**

> He's a Ramblin' Wreck from Aboda Tech, and a hell of an engineer—  
> A helluva, helluva, helluva, helluva, hell of an engineer.  
> Like all the jolly good fellows, he drinks his potion clear.  
> He's a Ramblin' Wreck from Aboda Tech and a hell of an engineer.
> 
> Oh! If he had a daughter, sir, he'd dress her in Blue and Gold,  
> And put her on the train to cheer the brave and bold.  
> But if he had a son, sir, he'll tell you what he'd do—  
> He would yell, 'To Hell with Malladus!' like his daddy used to do.


End file.
